Belle (song)
Belle is Featured in Disney Beauty and the Beast. It is sung by Belle (Paige O' Hara) and many other characters and villagers, including Gaston. This song is first seen when Belle heads to town. Plot The song is played when Belle heads to town to borrow some books at the library. The people in town seems to be confused with Belle's personality, who loves reading and doesn't "fit in" to people in town. Throughout the song, they called her "A Beauty but a Funny girl". Belle herself, seems to be bored with her "provincial life", especially when Gaston arrives to distract her. Lyrics BelleSong1.jpg B2.jpg B3.jpg B4.jpg B5.jpg B6.jpg B7.jpg B8.jpg B9.jpg B10.jpg B11.jpg B12.jpg B13.jpg B14.jpg BelleSong15.jpg B16.jpg B17.jpg B20.jpg B21.jpg B22.jpg B23.jpg B24.jpg B25.jpg B26.jpg B27.jpg B28.jpg B29.jpg B30.jpg Belle Little town, it's a quiet village Ev'ry day like the one before Little town, full of little people Waking up to say Townfolks : '''Bonjour! (5x) '''Belle There goes the baker with his tray, like always The same old bread and rolls to sell Ev'ry morning just the same Since the morning that we came To this poor provincial town (Speaking segment) Baker' : '''Good Morning, Belle! '''Belle : '''Good morning, Monsieur. '''Baker : '''And where are you off to? '''Belle :' The bookshop. I just finished the most wonderful story. About a beanstalk and an ogre and a - Baker : '''That's nice. Marie! The baguettes! Hurry up! (End speaking segment) '''Townsfolk Look there she goes that girl is strange, no question Dazed and distracted, can't you tell? Woman ': Never part of any crowd '''Man : ''Cause her head's up on some cloud '''Townsfolk : '''No denying she's a funny girl that Belle '''Man : '''Bonjour! '''Woman : '''Good day! '''Man : '''How is your fam'ly? '''Woman 2 : '''Bonjour! '''Man 2 : '''Good day! '''Woman 2 : '''How is your wife? '''Woman 3 : '''I need six eggs! '''Man 3 : '''That's too expensive! '''Belle : '''There must be more than this provincial life! '''Townsfolk Look there she goes that girl is so peculiar I wonder if she's feeling well With a dreamy, far-off look And her nose stuck in a book What a puzzle to the rest of us is Belle Belle Oh, isn't this amazing? It's my fav'rite part because you'll see Here's where she meets Prince Charming But she won't discover that it's him 'til chapter three! Woman Now it's no wonder that her name means "Beauty" Her looks have got no parallel Shopkeeper But behind that fair facade I'm afraid she's rather odd Very diff'rent from the rest of us Townsfolk She's nothing like the rest of us Yes, diff'rent from the rest of us is Belle! (Speaking segment) LeFou : ''' Wow! You didn't miss a shot, Gaston! You're the greatest hunter in the whole world! '''Gaston : '''I know. '''LeFou : '''No beast alive stands a chance against you - And no girl, for that matter '''Gaston : '''It's true, LeFou. And I've got my sight set on that one. '''LeFou : '''The inventor's daughter? '''Gaston : '''She's the one, the lucky girl I'm going to marry. '''LeFou : '''But she - '''Gaston : '''The most beautiful girl in town. '''LeFou : '''I know, but - '''Gaston : '''That makes her the best. And don't I deserve the best? '''LeFou : '''But of course! I mean, you do! But I - (End speaking segment) '''Gaston Right from the moment when I met her, saw her I said she's gorgeous and I fell Here in town there's only she Who is beautiful as me So I'm making plans to woo and marry Belle Bimbettes : ' Look there he goes Isn't he dreamy? Monsieur Gaston Oh he's so cute! Be still my heart I'm hardly breathing He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute! '''Woman 1 : '''Bonjour! '''Gaston : '''Pardon '''Belle : '''Good day '''Woman 2 : '''Mais oui! '''Woman 3 : '''You call this bacon? '''Woman 4 : '''What lovely grapes! '''Man 1 : '''Some cheese '''Woman 5 : '''Ten yards! '''Man 1 : '''one pound '''Gaston : ''Scuse me! Please let me through! '''Cheese merchant : '''I'll get the knife '''Woman 6 : '''This bread - '''Woman 7 : '''Those fish - '''Woman 6 : '''it's stale! '''Woman 7 : '''they smell! '''Men : '''Madame's mistaken. '''Women : '''Well, maybe so '''Townsfolk : '''Good morning! Oh, good morning! '''Belle : '''There must be more than this provincial life! '''Gaston : '''Just watch, I'm going to make Belle my wife! '''Townsfolk Look there she goes The girl is strange but special A most peculiar mad'moiselle! Women : '''It's a pity and a sin '''Men : '''She doesn't quite fit in '''Townsfolk Cause she really is a funny girl A beauty but a funny girl She really is a funny girl That Belle! Bonjour! (5x) Category:Songs Category:Hero/Heroine Songs Category:Disney Princess Songs Category:Opening songs Category:Beauty and the Beast songs Category:Songs Category:Songs by film Category:Academy Award nominated songs